Byakuya Throws a Birthday Bash
by HinaFilipina18
Summary: What happens when Byakuya Kuchiki throws a surprise birthday bash for Rukia, who is turning 20, the coming of age for a young lady?And what is this surprise he has for her at the party?  Might be a lil OOC plz forgive me. Read and Review.


AN: This idea popped up in my head when I came upon an amv dedicated to Byakuya and Rukia to a certain song that I won't reveal just now. Read and review please!

It was finally the twentieth year of Rukia Kuchiki. Technically she was over like fifty but for the sake of the plot let's just give her a nineteen year old profile. She was indeed a woman now and she had proven herself time and time again for her services to Seireitei and the Gotei 13. She had achieved in reawakening Ichigo's powers and he continued with his duties as Shinigami protector to Karakura town; he even did some minor missions for the Gotei 13 sometimes. She had also succeeded in finally getting together him and Orihime Inoue. Those two were currently dating, in love, and working with the Seireitei even though they were in college. Rukia was also kind enough to refer Orihime to Captain Unohana so she could develop her healing powers. Uryuu and Chad also gave their services to the Gotei 13 and had squeezed in college into their schedules. No one was ever forgotten after the defeat of Aizen and they were all determined to stay close in each other's lives.

A few years had passed after the Winter War events, and it was a week before Rukia became, in essence, a twenty year old girl to come out according to Japanese tradition. During the time that had passed, she had come to harbor more than familial, sisterly affection for her adoptive brother Byakuya. She had finally begun to notice just how handsome, and…_alluring _he was. And unknown to her, Byakuya was quietly watching her day after day, month after month bloom into a lovely, graceful, young lady. He was drawn to her…body and soul. Unknown to her, Byakuya felt the same way about Rukia. He reminded her of Hisana but only in beauty… 'No,' he thought, as he looked up at the cherry blossoms above his head one relaxing afternoon. 'Rukia surpasses her…' Yes…he _had _moved on…

So, when it came time for the young lady of the noble house of Kuchiki to turn twenty, she had to come out with a bang. Byakuya had spoken to the elders about his idea of throwing Rukia a coming-of-age party. And, miraculously enough, they agreed. So, the weeks before her birthday, Byakuya organized and worked hard to give his ray of sunshine a celebration she would never forget.

The hard part was making sure all the people that were close to Rukia—those invited to the party—keep quiet about it. Especially loud-mouth Rangiku and his bumbling lieutenant Renji. He threatened both of them with death if Rukia found out about the party. The two of them saluted the captain-nobleman.

He then called upon Renji, Ichigo, and even Uruyuu and Chad one afternoon two weeks before the week of the party. "I want to do something for Rukia, as she had done so much, put so much on the line for us, for quite some time," he said in his serious, stoic voice. They were gathered in one of the rooms of Kuchiki Manor that overlooked Byakuya's favorite pond/garden.

"Okay, and what does this have to do with us?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms expectantly.

"Because I know she means a lot to the four of you and vice versa," Byakuya answered quietly. "Besides, I need your assistance."

"For what, Captain?" Renji asked, a bit startled that Byakuya—of all people—was asking for help.

"I want to do a performance for her. Because of the fact that I cannot think of giving anything to her for her birthday besides the celebration itself, I want to give her my humility." And, just as he expected, all four jaws dropped at the same time. He cleared his throat. "I would appreciate your cooperation and…maturity."

Uryuu shook out of his shock and pushed his glasses up. "I see. Well, I think this shows great courage on your part, Captain Kuchiki. For you to ask us, of all people, and for you to do such a thing to Rukia…I can't help but admire you."

"C-captain, this is…" Renji said, still very surprised.

"Freakin' out of character for you to do," Ichigo finished off, his eyes wide.

"I think it's a good idea," Chad said.

Byakuya could not help but feel grateful for him. "I thank you," he said, nodding at Chad.

"So, then, Captain," Renji said, grinning now and suddenly gung-ho with whatever was going to happen, "what did you have in mind?" Byakuya smirked and began explaining the plan.

The day of the celebration saw Rukia with a smile on her face, and a bounce to her step. It was her birthday and she was finally twenty. She greeted all that embraced her and wished her a happy birthday. She walked into her captain's office welcoming the twenty piles of paperwork surrounding her desk and began diligently working on them. Many people kept coming in and out of the office to wish her a happy birthday but they weren't the people that she was hoping for. Nevertheless, she thanked them and wondered what would await her at home. Byakuya….she sighed and heard Sode no Shirayuki say, "I'm sure he has something planned for you, Rukia."

"He was not at breakfast today," Rukia murmured. "I was kind of hoping to eat my birthday breakfast with him, and start out my day seeing him." She was a bit sad and disappointed when she remembered seeing an empty seat across from her usual place at the dining table. "I guess he was busy…"

Meanwhile, Byakuya was in his squad barracks, doing paperwork but was a ridiculous worried wreck. The "performance" was on his mind and he was going through it in his head for what seemed like the millionth time. No mistakes.

Just humility. But it didn't matter to him. This was the least he could give to her. No amount of material gift would be enough. After she shone some light on him, opened her heart to him…after thinking he would always be forever shrouded in his quiet, stoic, cold darkness she taught him how it was to show emotion. To be happy…

He smirked to himself and signed a form. Renji walked in and said, "Are you ready for today, Captain? Tonight is Rukia's night. I'm sure she will love what we will be doing." He sat down and began his own paperwork. Byakuya did not answer but he silently prayed that the coming events that evening would fall into place.

All he had to do now was wait for six o'clock to hit. He looked at the clock and inwardly groaned. It was only nine o'clock in the morning. 'There should be a zanpakutou that can speed up time,' he thought ruefully.

"Impatient, m'lord?" Senbonzakura asked.

"No," Byakuya replied coldly.

"It will be evening soon, you needn't worry…" Easy for him to say. He wasn't going to humiliate himself in front of Rukia and a crowd of people.

"Do not fret, m'lord," Senbonzakura said. "All will be well. You practiced. You and the rest are ready. Rukia will be thrilled. Then again, anything coming from you would thrill her."

"What is that supposed to mean, Senbonzakura?" Byakuya shot.

The zanpakutou sighed. "It is nonsense, m'lord," he said. "I apologize." Then he muttered, "He just does not get it…"

"What was that, Senbonzakura?" Byakuya asked sharply. Sennbonzakura's posture went pin straight. "Nothing, m'lord," the zanpakutou said, quickly.

Renji had a "what the…" expression on his face while he was doing his paperwork because he had overheard Byakuya talking to himself. "Must be the nerves…" Renji thought dismissively.

It was six o'clock and Rukia was the last one at Captain Ukitake's office finishing up the day's paperwork. She paused and noted the peaceful atmosphere. It was a little too peaceful for her taste, though. She wondered what everyone was up to. "Maybe eating dinner and just resting from the day," Rukia said to herself and she signed the last recruitment form. She exhaled, stretched and left the office building. She looked up at the large and bright full moon.

"Happy twentieth birthday, Rukia," Sode no Shirayuki said affectionately. "The moon shines for you tonight."

Rukia smiled. "I suppose it does. "

"What ails you?" the female zanpakutou asked. "You have a somewhat sad aura about you, Rukia."

"I don't know, Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia said warily as she walked in the direction of the Kuchiki manor. "I have this strange feeling. I think Byakuya forgot my birthday." She laughed shortly.

"I beg to disagree, actually," the spirit said. "I think he's incapable of forgetting such things. Besides, I'm sure Senbonzakura would have reminded him."

"That's a bit pitiful, don't you think?" Rukia said. "I mean, his own _zanpakutou _telling him…" Sode no Shirayuki sighed unable to find anything else to say to comfort her mistress. Rukia sighed as well and shun-po'ed her way back to the manor. When she entered, she found the place to be extremely quiet. There were no servants milling about. Plus, the manor was incredibly dark as though it was suddenly abandoned. This was strange because every night the manor would have some light to it. Rukia drew her sword slightly and heightened her guard. She walked to her room curious as to why there was no one around. "What the hell is going on here?" she said to the dark. When she got to the front of her door, she swung it open forcefully and swiftly unsheathed her sword completely.

She expected the whoosh of a sword to come slicing through the air aimed for her head but it did not come. She scanned the room quickly and entered when she deemed it safe. Like the rest of the building, it was dark. She muttered an incantation that lit all the candles in her room. She gasped when she saw what was lying on her bed.

It was a silk violet kimono which had detailed white and pale blue snowflake designs of different sizes on the sleeves and hem. The obi was golden and red with white and pink chrysanthemums. The lining of the kimono was white. Rukia stood there overwhelmed. Who in the name of Seireitei laid out all of this and expected her to get into it on her own? She inwardly groaned and cautiously walked up to it. Sode no Shirayuki said teasingly, "It will not bite you, Rukia."

"I know that," the petite shinigami said, gritting her teeth. "I'm just unsure of who gave this…" Her voice trailed off. "Byakuya…" She let her hand softly skim the silk fabric. "Only he would do this. But what is this for? There's no one here to help me put this on! Hell, there's no one here in general!"

Just then the back of her mind told her that something or someone was behind her. This realization alarmed her so much that she lost her cool and screamed, "SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!" and blindly sliced her zanpakutou through the air behind her. Then she whipped around and raised her sword again only to find Orihime with her thick shield protecting herself from Rukia's wild attack.

"Orihime?" Rukia said, almost in disgust. "I could have killed you! What the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you get in here? Where the hell is everyone? What…how…why….?" You can literally see question marks sprouting out of Rukia's pretty head as though they were flowers.

"No time for explanations, Rukia!" Orihime said in her bubbly, in-character tone of voice. She hurried to Rukia's side and started dressing Rukia into the pretty kimono. Rukia was still sputtering broken sentences by the time Orihime had neatly and properly tied the obi; she completely disregarded the fact that Orihime was dressed in a formal kimono as well.

"Orihime!" Rukia cried when the busty red-head grabbed the former's hand and they dashed out of there and headed back in the direction of the Gotei 13 architechture. "Why are we going back to the barracks, Orihime!" Rukia said, panting as Orihime excitedly continued tugging on her friend's hand. "I just came from there!"

"Teehee! You'll see!" was the answer Rukia got. She became increasingly exasperated but stopped asking questions. Orihime wheeled Rukia around a corner and they stood in front a pair of double doors. She then smiled brightly at her and ran back to the corner they had just taken. Rukia's eyebrows rose as confusion settled deeper in her mind. "What is going on here?" she said. She raised her hand to knock on the double-door when it swung open suddenly.

"SURPRISE!" yelled a large crowd of people. Rukia's mind could not register all the faces at once in the room before her but it opened to a garden complete with pond. She was too caught off guard and mind-boggled she could not say anything. When she finally came to her senses she blinked rapidly and stepped inside. The hall was decked out with simple white decorations. There was a banner hanging from the ceiling proclaiming "Happy Birthday Rukia!" To the right was a refreshments table. Scattered around the place were circular tables with chairs. There was a large empty space which could only be the dance floor. She could not count exactly how many people were present but she estimated more than thirty people.

Rukia's mouth was slightly open already and she said faintly, "Can someone please explain to me what is going on in here?"

"It is what it is, Rukia," smirked Ichigo, his hand around Orihime, who was giggling behind her fan.

"Your birthday party!" squealed Yachiru, running to Rukia and tackling her with a hug that almost knocked her down.

"We swore to a certain someone to not say anything," Renji put in, lightly bonking the top of Rukia's head.

"Otherwise we die," Rangiku said, clutching a bottle of sake.

"No, I'm not that 'certain someone,'" Kenpachi said gruffly. Everyone chuckled.

"O-okay," Rukia said, "then, who…?"

Byakuya walked out of the crowd and up to her. Rukia swore she could see everyone in the party smirk openly. Byakuya was not, however. What had taken Rukia aback was the different expression on his face. He was not smiling but instead of that cool look in his eyes Rukia saw a warm expression on his countenance. It sent her heart fluttering and she unconsciously returned his warm stare.

"Not on the dance floor, and in front of people," snorted Renji. Ishida nudged him to shut up before he got killed.

"Rukia…" Byakuya murmured, huskily. "I'm sorry I was not myself today. I hope you understand that I was busy putting this together for you. I did not, in any way, forget your birthday."

"Yes, I-"

"He just forgot to tell you that he forgot," Kenpachi boomed. Rukia sweat dropped and hoped there would be no blood on the floor.

She was about to giggle when she saw Byakuya's eyebrow twitch. "I know," Rukia said, softly. The look in her eyes softened as well and she continued, "Thank you so much, Byakuya. I absolutely love it." She then faced everyone to address them. "Thank you all for coming and surprising me. I don't think I can feel anymore happy than I am right now."

"I think Rukia means she absolutely loves you!" Kenpachi said loudly, downing a flagon of sake. Rukia blushed so hard that her face resembled the color of her obi. She looked up and saw Byakuya look away, the bangs that were held in place by his kenseikan covering what seemed to be his own pink face.

"U-Uh…Let the festivities begin!" Rukia exclaimed, making a desperate attempt to stop everyone from looking at them. She was highly embarrassed and she could see everyone smiling mischievously.

"They already did!" Kyouraku said, raising his sake and laughing.

Captain Ukitake handed both Rukia and a recovering Byakuya a small cup of sake. "Let us drink to your special day. Happy twentieth birthday, Rukia!"

The assembly echoed, "Happy twentieth birthday, Rukia!" And they all drank the sake and mingled. Some people like Ikkaku and Ichigo headed straight for the refreshments table and began piling their plates full. Rukia rolled her eyes good-naturedly at the pair arguing over the sushi. Byakuya looked at her and said, "It is to your liking?"

Rukia looked at Byakuya with a fond smile. "Yes. And I would like it even better if you actually tried to relaxed for once, Nii-sama. You look tense." Then she swept away while trying to fight a smirk from forming. Byakuya heard Senbonzakura say, "Indeed, m'lord. You should relax. Your plan is succeeding so far. She is happy about the surprise."

"I will not be able to stay relaxed until that performance goes smoothly, Senbonzakura," he murmured, joining Captain Ukitake, who looked the only person that was sober. Well, he and Captain Hitsugaya, who was chatting with Ukitake. Byakuya's eyes surveyed the four men that he would be performing with. Ichigo was eating away at his plate of food, Uryuu was sipping on his drink, Chad was nibbling as his own plate of food, and Renji was laughing at Ichigo; the four of them looked sober enough and he breathed just a little more.

In the meantime, Rukia had stalked off to where the members of the Shinigami Women's Association were. "The lady of the hour!" Rangiku said, smothering Rukia in her bosom with a hug. "I hope you have fun opening our presents." She nodded as the small table that was sagging under the weight of the gifts piled on top of it. The she winked at her. "Put my gift to you to good use, 'kay?"

"W-what exactly did you get for me, Rangiku?" Rukia asked slowly.

"You'll see," Rangiku said in her sing-song teasing voice.

"And what do you mean by put it to good use?"

Nanao cleared her throat and said, "Anyway, rest assure that the gifts that you received from the rest of us are appropriate enough so that you may keep it under the roof of the Kuchiki Manor without feeling…dirty." Rukia's eyebrow twitched.

"Okay, what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

On the opposite end of the room, Byakuya watched Rukia from the corner of his eye. Then he sipped on his tiny cup of sake. "So, what is it that you got for Rukia, Byakuya?" asked Kyouraku. The man in question almost choked.

"Something that has no match against any material gift, Captain," he answered coolly.

"Ah, then it is not a material gift, then, Kuchiki?" Komamura asked. "Very thoughtful."

"Is it the gift that keeps on giving?" asked crude Kenpachi.

"I highly doubt that," Hitsugaya said, rolling his eyes and munching on a sweet rice cake.

"Then what do you think his gift is, shorty?" Kenpachi yelled.

"Kept appropriate probably," Kira and Hisagi said.

"Tasteful, I sincerely hope," Yumichika added briskly.

'This is ridiculous,' Byakuya thought to himself. He looked at the clock in the room and then again at Ichigo, Renji, Chad and Uryuu. He exhaled shortly and turned back to the attention of the group of men.

"Can I please have a hint as to what the gifts are?" Rukia begged. "I'd like to be warned about what I'm going to be opening when I get home."

"They're appropriate enough for you to keep under Captain Byakuya's roof," Captain Unohana said, smiling.

"But—"

"Everyone please turn to the front of the room facing the garden," Ukitake's voice addressed the assembly.

They all migrated to the dance floor curious as to what was happening. For the umpteenth time of the night Rukia was dragged by Orihime to the front of the crowd so she could get front row seats of the event of her life. That may be exaggerating things a bit but what she didn't contemplate was the sheer magnitude of what Byakuya was going to put himself through in the next few moments.

The stampede had ceased and then the lights went off. Rukia looked around at the darkness and wondered what was going to happen next and whether or not she should unsheathe her zanpakutou. Then, she heard Byakuya's deep voice ring.

"Rukia, due to the fact I am unable to find a meaningful gift for you which you will have with you for the rest of your life," he said, the room still dark, "I give to you what I keep dormant inside me…until now."

Rukia gasped as the lights went on and music filled the air.

_(Cue the song "Tearin' Up My Heart" by N' sync.) _The hall was filled with pop music and a guy singing. But Rukia's wide eyes were focused on the five men dancing to the song that was playing. (A/N: Just imagine the dance that N'sync actually did on their "Tearin' Up My Heart" music video. That's exactly what the five guys are doing here.) Her attention and her heart, however, belonged to a certain nobleman, who was dancing along to the pop song. And what topped it all off wasn't the fact that he wasn't just dancing…he was dancing AND lip syncing to the lyrics. Plus they were all wearing street clothes—meaning, jeans, t-shirt, shoes and matching hats! Their clothes weren't matching so that kind of broke the corny cheesiness of it all.

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you_

_But when we are apart, I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_

_With or without you_

There were cheers coming from the girls and woops coming from the men in the assembly

"GO, CAPTAIN!" came Rangiku's drunk voice.

"My, oh my…" Yumichika said, amused.

"HA HAAAAA!" boomed Kenpachi before he began throwing up.

"I always knew he had it in him," said Kyouraku to Ukitake, who was smiling and amused.

_Baby I don't understand _

_Just why we can't be lovers _

_Things are getting out of hand _

_Trying too much, but baby we can't win _

_Let it go _

_If you want me girl, let me know _

_I am down on my knees _

_I can't take it anymore _

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you _

_But when we are apart, I feel it too _

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain _

_with or without you_

Rukia's heart felt like it was being somewhat squeezed as she listened to the lyrics of the song and her Byakuya dancing to the pop song with the other guys Ichigo, Renji, Chad and Uryuu. Byakuya's eye contact with Rukia was perfect; it did not leave her countenance for a second. Rukia was the same with Byakuya.

_Baby don't misunderstand _

_What I'm trying to tell ya _

_In the corner of my mind _

_Baby, it feels like we are running out of time _

_Let it go _

_If you want me girl, let me know _

_I am down on my knees _

_I can't take it anymore_

And finally a grin spread across her face and a soft expression reached Rukia's eyes. She let out a small giggle at Byakuya's antics. Byakuya could not afford to cry out in triumph…so, he let Senbonzakura belt out how he currently felt. He heard a, "YES! SUCCESS! " in the back of his mind coming from the zanpakutou.

By this time, the Rukia and the other shinigami women were singing along with the song as the five men danced.

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you _

_But when we are apart, I feel it too _

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain _

_With or without you _

_Tearin' up my heart and soul _

_We're apart I feel it too _

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain _

_With or without you _

_Tearin' up my heart and soul _

_We're apart I feel it too (I feel it too) _

_and no matter what I do, I feel the pain _

_With or without you _

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you _

_But when we are apart, I feel it too _

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain _

_With or without you _

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain _

_With or without you_

The song ended and the guys were doing their ending poses like a boy band would. Ichigo and Renji were standing back to back with their heads slightly dipped down, their faces turned towards Rukia and their hands touching the edge of the brims of their hats. Chad and Uryuu were doing the same pose but were next to Ichigo and Uryuu. Byakuya, on the other hand, was in front of the other men and his hand was right hand was out as though offering it to Rukia, a tiny smile playing on his mouth for only her to hopefully catch.

The audience broke into applause. He bowed and the other men behind him did the same. The crowd then went up to the men and started to congratulate them.

Something had come over Rukia and she found herself being the first one to sprint over to Byakuya before anyone could take one step towards the men or him in general. She completely threw away all her dignity, and screwed the rules of being a noblewoman and launched herself into Byakuya's arms. The force of Rukia's running-hug had nearly knocked him down. Rukia buried her face in Byakuya's chest.

As Byakuya had expected, there were "AWWWWW"s coming from the crowd.

"Oh, Byakun! You're so sweet!" Yachiru's voice simpered.

"TAKE HER TAKE HER TAKE HER TAKE HER!" screamed/chanted Kenpachi and Ikkaku. "TAKE HER ALREADY!"

After a few minutes of allowing herself to be this close to Byakuya, Rukia pulled back and was about to say something when Byakuya beat her to it. "I think we should talk in a place where there is no one to kill," he said, a ghost of a chuckle in his voice. Rukia stifled a laugh and nodded. He led her out to the open garden and they stood behind a tree a few yards from the party. The world around them was bright with the light of the full moon above them.

"Did you enjoy it?" Byakuya asked when they were out of earshot.

"Yes," Rukia said, beaming up at him. "I LOVED it. I didn't expect that at all. But I still don't understand why you did it." She smiled at him sympathetically. "You know, you didn't have to do something like that, Nii-sama. You could have just bought me a Chappy blanket and that would have sufficed…"

"It would be too expected," he said. "I know I could have given you something like that but it would not feel right. I needed something more meaningful. "

"But I don't understand-"

"My humility, Rukia," Byakuya said softly. "I was willing to make a fool of myself in front of everyone else. I was also risking seeing you laugh at me. I hope you are aware of that." Rukia's eyes went wide again when it finally made sense in her mind. "I wanted to give you something of mine that was important to me."

"But you already did," Rukia said projecting the same softness

"What is that?" Byakuya asked in a husky voice. He boldly closed the distance between them.

Rukia's breath hitched in her throat. 'Okay, this is now or never, Rukia!' she told herself. She looked into Byakuya's eyes and let his stare pierce her. "A-ah…I think you should already know that, Nii-sama," she said sheepishly, tearing her eye contact away from his.

"Byakuya," came his voice.

"What?" Rukia said, curiously, looking around thinking that someone was calling for him. But no one was around and she figured that it was Byakuya that said it.

"Look at me, Rukia."

She inwardly flinched. The petite shinigami got ahold of herself and brought her gaze back to his. She blinked up at him, her eyes shining and big.

"I ask you to not call me Nii-sama any longer," he asked seriously. "I would like it, actually, if you called me by my first name only. Now, you never answered my question. What is it that I had already given you?"

Rukia gulped. She was going to jump and she didn't know how she was going to land.

"You." She steeled herself for the worse.

"What about me, Rukia?"

Rukia wanted so bad to roll her eyes. She felt embarrassed and nervous as it is and she felt that Byakuya was egging her on purpose. Dammit, he was a smart man, why couldn't he figure it out himself instead of subjecting her to this kind of embarrassment? "I have you in my life. You gave me you," Rukia said, blushing furiously. "The important thing you gave me was you." She gulped and swallowed her pride before she continued. "And if you're about it being meaningful, that I will keep it close to me for the rest of my life…." She exhaled. "I just want you to know that you're the most meaningful thing

in my life that I wish to keep you close to me for the rest of…" She felt a tear forming in her eyes. He was just standing there with that soft look in his chance and he wasn't doing anything; she could feel a rejection coming. But she plowed on courageously.

"…I wish to keep you close to me for the rest of my life and I hope you feel the same way." She finished, wiping away a second tear that fell down her cheek. She turned away from him and bolted out of there, running straight into the crowd and making for the door, and shun-po'ed away. Her reiatsu rippled through the air and Byakuya could feel it heading straight for Kuchiki manor.

AN: Oh dear. I can't believe I subjected our dear Byakuya to some humiliation. Well, as much as I love him, I think he should feel it sometimes. Besides, it was amusing for me to write out part where they were dancing to the song. I mean, come one, you would have a hearty laugh if you saw Byakuya dancing to a song like that, right? And then the rest of the guys important to Rukia's life dancing behind him too? Well, as it is, I'm sorry if I made Byakuya out of character in this story. I wanted to bring out the other side of Byakuya, the less composed part of him. I hope you guys somewhat liked this story. And sorry for the cliff hanger.

I have a plan in my head of what is going to happen next but I'm going to see how people respond to this. I mean, I didn't get many reviews for "Dance in the Mirror" so I decided to not let that get to me and tried again but with a different story. Please review this story and a caramel apple pie will appear right before your eyes! And if you liked this story please check out my other story "Dance in the Mirror," which is another Byakuya/Rukia fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Bleach character in this story. I do not own Bleach in general. Tite Kubo does, please remember that. I do not own N'sync or their song "Tearin' Up My Heart." If I did own N'sync I would have them get back together to make a new album because I'm a bit exasperated at the new so-called pop music that's available right now.


End file.
